Shadow Squad
by Seth K. Darius
Summary: A new Champion has been crowned in Sinnoh. But soon after, police investigated, and only one made it out. Dark Squad, a group of mercenaries picks up the trail after accepting a job. What happens when things get out of hand? And what will happen with Jaxson, Shawn, Kevin, and Ryan when things have settled down? Rated M for gore and extreme violence in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

**HEY EVERYONE! THIS IS MY NEW STORY, AND I MIGHT UPDATE IT REGULARLY, BUT PROBABLY WON'T, SINCE I DO HAVE A STORY TO FINISH. THIS WILL BE THE STORY REPLACING _Hoenn Madness_, SO I WILL BE TAKING DOWN THAT STORY SOONER THAN I EXPECTED. SO, WITHOUT FURTHER ADO, HERE IS MY NEW STORY: _Dark Squad_**

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: First Assignment<p>

"So, we have to kill the new champion Sean, right?" a male teen asked, looking over the file that he was given. "What's he done or going to do?"

"We have a recording. Listen to it," the man spoke, taking out a CD, inserting it into a player.

"_They won't expect an attack from Sinnoh since Hoenn and Sinnoh have signed a treaty. I will have our armies sweep down and take Hoenn in our quest for world domination,"_ the CD stopped there.

"How much is being offered? And I'll also need some weapons and my team," the male spoke, already agreeing.

"We are offering one million for his arrest, but I'm offering twenty five million for his head on my mantle," the man informed, showing the teen the money. "And I've already contacted your team. They are meeting you at the Lilycove Shipyard to get supplied and leave on a dock I own. Private ship and everything."

"No. We leave on a cruise liner to Sinnoh. We don't want to tip anyone off by using a private ship, since Sean could get suspicious at that act since it is coming from Hoenn. We will use a public cruise liner since it would allow us to get through without any suspicion. Just make sure you have some of your men working security on both ends," the teen suggested.

"Alright. I will do so. In the meantime, you need to get to Lilycove, which is over in Hoenn, and that's quite far from Johto. I'll have a plane waiting for you in Goldenrod City. Just make sure you get there. Make sure you also make contact with me using this," the older man spoke, handing the teen a phone.

"This is a KSD model. Do you realize how valuable it is?" the teen asked, knowing the market value of it, which was well out of most people's pay.

"This is actually made to look like a KSD. It actually functions normally, except for a special feature. It is in the compass app," the man informed the teen.

"But you know I use a regular compass," the teen spoke.

"Just open the app," the man ordered, the teen following his order.

"Wait, why are there three functions? It is supposed to be a compass and a level checker," the teen asked, going to the third function.

"Activate it when you need evacuation. It sends a signal to me and sends out a powerful EMP burst that wipes out all electrical devices in a fifty mile radius. All outposts are within fifty miles of each other so they can easily reach each other. I am entrusting you. Also, on the plane you will be given a car. I would like it returned if possible, alright?" the man informed.

"I won't make any promises. I'll be getting to Goldenrod now. But I have one question? Why is your office in Blackthorn City?" the teen asked.

"I have a signal that is untraceable, and I have the windows made to portray Goldenrod City at its current state, and any state it could be in so that way I stay safe. Go now. We can't waste anymore time," the man ordered, the teen getting up, rushing out the door.

"I hope you can do it. Not only Hoenn, but the world is in your hands," the man spoke to himself after the teen had closed the door.

/-Goldenrod, 2:30-/

"Hello. There should be a plane waiting for me departing to Hoenn," the teen informed the man at customs, who looked at the teen. "It might be under Jaxson."

The man typed in Jaxson's name, Jaxson hearing him hit eight keys before typing in a number of commands. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing for a Jackson."

"How did you spell Jaxson? My name is spelt J-A-X-S-O-N." Jaxson corrected, the man redoing what he just did, this time, one thing pooped up.

"Ah. A one way to Hoenn's Lilycove. Do you have any bags?" the man asked.

"Nope. Do I need to go through another security checkpoint?" Jaxson complained slightly, not wanting to deal with two security checkpoints.

"No. Let me take you to your plane. Can you fly?" the man asked, Jaxson shrugging.

"Just know how to prevent everyone from blowing up if the pilot dies," Jaxson informed, the man nodding.

"I wish I knew how to fly. Think you can teach me what you know?" the man asked Jaxson.

"I crashed the plane. It was totaled. People were shaken, but alive. I'd say learn for someone who flies professionally," Jaxson suggested.

"True. So, what brings you to Hoenn?" the man asked Jaxson.

"Business. Family is meeting a possible partner, and they want me there. I'll be so damn embarrassed since they want to fucking wear a dress, just because of my hair. I'd rather be in a suit, even though I hate anything formal," Jaxson lied, using the story he has given. Jaxson has a month short of becoming nineteen. One eye was pure white, while the other was hazel. And his hair was a ghostly white and 100 centimeters, reaching down to his waist. He currently wore an ominous trench coat with a secret pocket that was designed to hide anything, which was occupied by a black tactical knife and a gold Legend of Zelda lighter, which had the Triforce and the bird under it. Under the coat, since it was open, was a black short sleeved shirt, and black cargo pants, which cased his phone.

"I feel sorry for you," the man replied.

"Oh don't be. I ain't taking this off. This has gotten me through everything. Almost got my head taken off once. I escaped with just a scar cutting through my right eye down to my cheek. That's how my eye became white," Jaxson replied. "And I don't plan on changing into anything. Lies don't last long, while the truth is much more permanent," Jaxson spoke, punching himself in the gut for the last part.

"True that. So, anything about Hoenn you're looking forward to?" he asked Jaxson, nearing the terminal.

"Meeting up with friends and ditching the meeting," Jaxson smiled, pulling out his ticket to board the plane. "It was nice chatting with ya. Have a good day," Jaxson spoke, leaving the man at the terminal, who headed back to his post.

Jaxson was quick to find his seat, as it was in first class, which he didn't like. He would much rather be in coach, since he felt out of place, being so young compared to most of the people in first class.

"Hello and good morning. This is a non-stop flight from Goldenrod to Lilycove in Hoenn," was all they said before losing Jaxson. He looked around, and saw someone else in first class that didn't want to be there either, and luckily, they were around the same age as Jaxson. Jaxson waited patiently for the cue where they were about to take off. He quickly took out a notepad and pen, quickly writing on it. Once he finished, he looked at it. It read:

_I'm Jaxson. It looks like we don't want to be here, so want to get through his by talking? I'm pretty sure we can find something to talk about._

Jaxson waited till the seatbelt sign turned off to get up. He was going to head to the restroom as a cover so it wouldn't look like he was suspicious. Well, more suspicious than he already looked with the scary trench coat.

As soon as the light turned off, he undid his seatbelt and headed to the restroom, dropping the paper next to them, "accidentally" bumping them to get their attention, which led them to find the note. He entered the restroom, and figured he might as well empty his bladder now since it was somewhat filled. He quickly let his bodily functions do their job, allowing him the relief of emptying waste that was in his body. He finished quickly, and washed his hands before he left. Even though he was considered rather gross because of his habits, be made sure to always make sure he had clean hands. He headed back to his seat, seeing the other teen now in this seat next to his. The teen was a female, making him somewhat nervous. Even though he could go a few rounds with an entire tribe of Lucario, he was shy around girls, having trouble speaking to them. The girl had blonde hair that wasn't as long as Jaxson's but a few weeks would get it there. He had green eyes, and didn't look like she even want to be near anyone. She wore a white shirt, and blue pants, contrasting her personality at the current time.

Jaxson sat down next to her, despite wanting to just go to a different seat to avoid it. He sat down reluctantly, and heard her speak.

"I really doubt you are a conversationalist, based on how you look," the girl spoke, basically throwing a knife at him.

"I am actually rather strange. Even though I give off a rather bad vibe based on my looks, I'm really kind once you get to know me," Jaxson informed, shocking the girl.

"Wait, you're a guy?" she asked Jaxson.

"You thought that because of my hair I was a girl, didn't you?" Jaxson asked, the girl facing away from Jaxson. "I've been told that before. Nothing new to me. You probably know my name though."

"I thought you were joking about your name, thinking that you were rather the joking type," the girl explained.

"Nope. But my nickname before I got this scar was Yuki. Once I got the scar, people stopped calling me that thankfully. Strangely enough, one of the meanings of Yuki is snow, which is why I was called that," Jaxson informed her.

"Amanda," the girl spoke.

"What?" Jaxson asked, confused.

"I'm Amanda. Nice to meet you Jaxson," Amanda clarified.

"So, parents bringing you along for a business meeting?" Jaxson asked, Amanda sighing confirming his thoughts.

"Relax. I'd rather not be on this plane either. I have business in Hoenn, but the fact that when I entered the pilot quickly turned away from me the second looked towards him was a red flag to me. Just know that if anything happens, get me. I'll settle things down," Jaxson informed, revealing some of his line of work.

"Man, I guess I was wrong about you. So, what are you going to Hoenn for?" Amanda inquired.

"Meeting up with some friends and then we bound for Sinnoh once we stock up. Some of my friends don't like flying, so we are sailing there," Jaxson informed, not telling her the supplies they were stocking up on. Jaxson already knew what he wanted, just hoping that they had everything he needed.

"Can I join you and your friends?" Amanda asked Jaxson, who was shocked at this request.

"I'd rather you not. They aren't what you'd expect," Jaxson informed. "At all."

"I've had my fair share of strange people. Try me," Amanda challenged.

"Challenge accepted. They are rather a dangerous bunch, most with either a tactical knife, pistol, or both. Also, they could snap you like a twig. I'm considered the soft one, even though I can hold my own against them. That's the truth," Jaxson informed, Amanda un-phased.

"Are you pulling my leg?" Amanda asked.

"They sometimes carry M-16 when they are serious, or even more dangerous weapons," Jaxson added.

"You aren't kidding. Damn. I think that I want to meet them."

'_Don't you dare say yes or you are knee deep in shit that you will never get out of,' _Jaxson thought to himself.

"Sure," Jaxson replied.

'_Damn you kindness.'_

"So, Jaxson. Did you ever compete to become the next Champion in Johto?" Amanda asked, Jaxson recoiling.

"No. I almost caused the death of my team. After that, I left them with my friend so that they wouldn't die because of me," Jaxson spoke softly, some tears forming in his eyes, deeply hurt because his Lucario, Swampert, and Hydreigon ended up in the ER on the way to Victory Road in Unova due to a masked man and some members from Team Rocket, Aqua, Magma, Galactic, Plasma, and Flare.

"Oh. I didn't know. I'm very sorry. Do you want to talk about it?" Amanda asked, trying to help her new friend.

"I'll never forget those eyes behind that mask. I'll find whoever it was, and the last thing that goes through his head will be the bullet I put right between his eyes," Jaxson growled, becoming angrier with each passing second.

"Want to change the topic? You seem pretty tense," Amanda suggested, trying to calm Jaxson down to no avail.

"Anything but Pokémon. It will always bring up that memory," Jaxson spoke, attempting to calm himself down.

"Do you play any games that make you frustrated because of the difficulty?" Amanda asked.

"Stupid kidde pool," Jaxson muttered, Amanda looking confused.

"What?" Amanda asked, baffled at Jaxson's comment.

"Two words. Water. Temple," Jaxson spoke, hating almost every second of that dungeon.

"Please tell me what you are talking about. I'm way past confused," Amanda asked again.

"Ocarina of Time," Jaxson answered, taking his lighter out, opening and closing the lighter, never actually lighting it.

"Care to explain what that game is? I've heard the name, but I've never actually played it," Amanda informed, Jaxson sighing in disappointment.

/-Hoenn, Lilycove, 5:30-/

"And that's Legend of Zelda for you," Jaxson finished his three hour long history lesson on the Legend of Zelda game history, even explaining the newest game, which made him mad since the Legend of Zelda wasn't in the title, but he still had a good time with it.

"It took you two hours to answer my question," Amanda groaned.

"Question would have popped up that would have made me tell you the whole thing anyways. Be lucky I only had time to explain one of the time lines as well as all of the good games in the LOZ series," Jaxson answered, seeing his team waiting for him.

"YO! JAXSON!" one of them called to him.

"Peace Amanda," Jaxson said, hurrying to his team, which consisted of three other people. Those three were Shawn, the one who called to him, Kevin, and Ryan.

"What's up man?" Ryan asked. Ryan was similar to Jaxson, except he had jet black hair and orange eyes. He had no scar, and was slightly tanned. Ryan bore a white trench coat and white cargo pants, with a white shirt. Ryan was already 19, but he is just as tall as Jaxson, who was 169 centimeters tall, or five foot six inches (5'6"). The main difference is that Ryan had a katana strapped to his back, which he uses once he's out of bullets, and he became a master in one mission, since he created a sword style that was unique to him and his personality.

"Not much Misaki," Jaxson smirked, Ryan flaring up with anger.

"Look, just because my middle name starts with an "M" doesn't mean you can start calling me Misaki, Yuki" Ryan almost yelled. Ryan's full name was Ryan Mabayui Kohaku, and ever since Jaxson lost his nickname, Ryan became the new victim of the feminine nickname.

"Let's put this little bickering aside girls," Shawn spoke, getting both Ryan and Jaxson to glare at him. Shawn was the second oldest of the four man squad, coming in at 25, making Kevin the oldest member. He had brown hair which was kept trimmed, and he also had facial hair covering his lower face. His hair was almost Mohawk like, and if Shawn shaved off the shorter hair, it could be a Mohawk. His eyes were a dull green, and had the look of someone who would be working at an electronics store. He knew how to build his own computer, given the right parts, and uses that skill to get by and make some bank. His attire was simple: a shirt and shorts.

"I think you might have hit a nerve there Shawn," Kevin informed, noticing how angry Ryan and Jaxson were. Kevin was the oldest, just a year over Shawn at 26. His hair was also Jet black, but it was kept short. He was of Peruvian decent, and had multiple nicknames, which the list was large and still growing. His eyes were chocolate brown. He had no facial hair, which suited him. He wore a plain jacket and a black shirt with regular jeans.

"So, let's get to the warehouse Yuki," Shawn spoke.

"Can't I be called something other than my middle name?" Jaxson asked, leaving with his squad.

* * *

><p><strong>SO, THIS WAS THE FIRST CHAPTER. NOTHING INTERESTING HAPPENING JUST YET, BUT STAY TUNED, OR YOU WILL MISS SOMETHING. OH, AND BEFORE I FORGET, THE WAY THAT THE CHARACTERS Jaxson and Shawn WILL PRONOUNCE THE NAME SEAN HOW IT LOOKS. IT IS PRONOUNCED BY THEM AS SEEN. JUST NEEDED TO CLARIFY THAT. OTHER THAN THAT, ENJOY!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER OF ****_Shadow Squad._**** I HAD TO FINISH MY STORY ****_Experiment X4275_**** FIRST. NOW THAT THAT IS OUT OF THE WAY, I CAN UPDATE WHEN I FEEL LIKE IT. AND BY THAT I MEAN WHEN I AM WRITING LIKE A MOSTER. ENJOY THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

* * *

><p>-Three Years Ago-/

"Swampert!" a sixteen year old cried, rushing over to his Swampert, a Gallade slashing him, causing him to fall to the floor, covering his right eye, crying in pain.

"Don't cross us boy," a man growled, a mask covering his face, sending out a dark Salamance.

"Gallade, finish them off," one of the others spoke.

"No need to. He'll bleed out before anyone finds him," the leader spoke. "Let's get out of here boys."

/-Present Day-/

"Hey!" Ryan screamed in Jaxson's ear. "We're here."

"Okay. Thanks. So, everything's already been paid for?" Jaxson asked.

"Yup. The employer made sure of it," Jefferson informed.

"Great. Let's gear up," Jaxson ordered, walking into a warehouse, two arms dealers in there.

"Weapons and gear. Take as much as you need. Everything's been paid for," one of them informed.

"So I've been told," Jaxson thanked, heading over to the shotguns, his eyes falling on the UTAS UTS-15, commonly known as a 'Tac 12.'

Jaxson looked around for attachments for it, found an extended magazine, muzzle breaker, and slug rounds. He loaded up four magazines, securing one in the shotgun. He then proceeded to look for another weapon of his liking. His eyes fell onto the Gepard GM6 Lynx sniper rifle. He decided to go stealth with this one, and found extended magazines with armour piercing bullets and a silencer. He took five magazines, slapping one in the Lynx. He them walked over to the explosives, and was amazed at what he saw. Ranging from grenades to claymores to C4, these dealers had it all. He decided to go with four smoke grenades, and four shock charges. He grabbed a flak jacket and a bullet proof vest, which he wore under the flak jacket, and it didn't look too noticeable unless you were looking for it.

He walked over to the pistols, his last stop, and looked over the pistols. He settled for a VBR-Belgium PDW with an extended magazine and silencer, tucking it away in his trench coat, along with twelve magazines. He made his way back to the van, sitting down. He took out his tactical knife, and reminisced the last time he used it.

/-Two Years Ago-/

"I just need to track down the boss now," Jaxson spoke, the scar healed, but clearly visible. "And I'm glad I got to personally kill you for what you did not only to me, but what you did to my parents." The person he had just killed was the one with the Gallade, which he killed both of them with a single tactical knife that he had just bought. The Gallade was killed since Jaxson covered his mouth and stabbed the stomach, twisting the knife, and yanking it out. The man you could barely recognize, since he was brutally murdered by the blood soaked teen. The only thing clear about the killing was a single slash across the neck, going into the trachea.

/-Present Day-/

"Hey!" Shawn yelled, Jaxson snapping back into reality. "Sorry. I'm just remembering all the blood I've spilt over the last two years. I actually started killing a few months before I met all of you. And I'm now leading an expedition to Sinnoh to take out the new champion. Funny how it's only now that I've realized this," Jaxson admitted. "Actually, for us, it was the same. I actually snapped people's necks who were part of the group that killed my girlfriend and family," Ryan admitted.

"I actually was part of a gang, and ended up in a gang fight. I ended up killing over 25 of their members, and had to kill the only other member of my gang afterwards," Jefferson informed.

"I just hated people in general," Shawn bluntly said. "What's your story?"

"Well, three years ago, I was given this scar by a masked man leading a group of men up to the Johto Elite Four. I bought some time, but they left me to die, thinking no one would find be before I bled out, which explains the pale eye. Luckily, I was able to get a hold of a friend, who got to me just in the nick of time. He had enough medical training to save my life, and I left what remained of my team with him, not wanting anyone to die. I searched for the people who attempted to assassinate me. I killed all of them, and the one that gave me the scar was unrecognizable when I got finished with him. The leader wore a mask, so I have to try to find them by voice," Jaxson informed his team. "I've been doing these missions in hopes of finding them."

"You are here for revenge? I used to be teamed up with people who were looking for revenge. They all killed themselves after getting revenge," Jefferson informed.

"But did they have anyone or anything to look forward to?" Jaxson asked.

"And you have something?" Shawn doubted.

"Hope. The hope that I can still make my life worthwhile. I also made a promise that I would return, even if it pains me to see them," Jaxson informed.

"So, you went with a shotgun and sniper?" Ryan noticed, changing the subject. "SMG and pistol for me."

"In my coat I have a pistol and my tactical knife. I silenced both the sniper and pistol. It is just a matter of time before I run out of ammo for the shotgun, even though that is my primary," Jaxson corrected, revealing that he had four weapons.

"Hey, we are here. I need to get this back to the warehouse or I'm dead. Do you all have the permits you need?" the driver informed. "Yes," the four replied in unison. "Good. Now get going, and hurry up," the driver spoke, needing to get back by a certain time, or else he was in for a world of hurt. The four piled out of the armoured truck, and headed for the ship that they needed to catch. Along the way, people were giving them strange looks since all of them had at least one gun strapped to their back. Jaxson had two, the straps crossing over in the front to prevent them from hitting each other. As they got to the ship, they were stopped by security. Jaxson got out his papers, and showed them to the security guard. They looked over his papers, and allowed him on.

"You and your friends have cabins 101, 102, 103, and 104," the security guard informed him, Jaxson smiling back.

"Thank you," Jaxson thanked, entering the ship. He waited for the rest of his team before going to find the rooms. Once on board, they searched, taking ten minutes total.

"So, who gets what room?" Shawn asked.

"Just claim a room. I'll take the last one, since they are all the same," Jaxson noted, seeing the four doors in the hallway, two on one side, and two on the other side. Jaxson claimed his room since no one was making a move, and once he claimed his, the others walked to a door, opening the doors. Jaxson sighed, and opened his door. The room was too much for him. The room was fancy, so Jaxson simply closed his door without even checking the room. He walked onto the deck, still carrying his guns on his back and in his coat. He walked through the crowd, people making way for him, not wanting to be on the wrong end of the barrel. He walked over to the railing, leaning over it. He saw many Carvana, Magikarp Wailmer, and even a Sharpedo and Milotic.

"Hey," a voice spoke, walking up to Jaxson. Jaxson turned, since the voice was new to his ears.

"Hey. Why don't you move away like everyone else?" Jaxson spoke emotionlessly.

"Well, that's because I need to meet you, Ryan. Kevin, and Shawn in the bar for a quick mission briefing. Mind getting them together?" the man informed, Jaxson now focused on the man.

"How do I know you're not a spy?" Jaxson asked, wondering how the man knew about the mission.

"Because our employer Oculus has informed me of you," the man informed, Jaxson now trusting him.

"I see. But if things get out of hand, it's your head I'll be taking. And trust me, you don't want to test me either, since this shotgun is my main weapon. And it will be the end of you if you end up double crossing us. So, let's try this again," Jaxson evilly grinned, taking out his pistol, putting it to his back. "Who is your employer?"

The man was panicking, knowing he was in trouble. He started to move his arm, until Jaxson pressed in into his skin. "Don't try anything. Now, give me one reason why I shouldn't pump you full of holes?"

"Okay, I'll talk. Sean knows that Oculus is planning a counter strike since he has inside men. That's all I know," the man informed, hearing Jaxson pull back the hammer, clearly not buying any of it. "Alright. He does have inside men, and he knows of the counter strike. He has guards posted on the other port to apprehend the counter strike team. That is all I know. I was only put on this ship to keep you stalled and give false information. I need to support my family somehow."

"Considering the last two statements, I know that you'd rather give up than reveal anything," Jaxson commented, putting the pistol back in his jacket. "Be lucky for this." Jaxson quickly threw the man off the boat, knowing that he was doing that man a favour.

"Jaxson, what just happened?" Ryan asked, seeing Jaxson flip a random guy overboard.

"Spy. He gave us some rather useful information. He called our employer Oculus. That's his code name for enemies. He even told me that, and if anyone is to call him Oculus, to eliminate them. Get the team together. We meet in the bridge. I have a feeling that he wasn't the only spy on the boat. We might have to fight the entire ship without any civilian casualties. We meet outside the bridge," Jaxson informed, knowing that things just got more complicated.

"So that man," Ryan asked, seeing Jaxson taking aim with his Lynx. Once lined up, Jaxson fired, not a sound being heard from the rifle.

"Yup. An agent of Sean's," Jaxson informed, not wanting anything being leaked to Sean. Jaxson made sure the rifle made it back to its place on his shoulder. He pulled out shock charge, looking at it, getting an idea. "Get the other two now. Once you do that head to the bridge."

Jaxson took off towards the engine room, making sure he hid in the shadows, making a mental layout of the boat in his head. He found the engine room, and saw quite a few people that looked like civilians in there.

"Alright. We have a strike force on this ship. They are noticeable due to the fact that they have visible weapons on them. But don't approach them alone. We don't know their skill with the guns, or how many bullets they have. We also know that one is carrying a sniper and shotgun. Do not eliminate. Bring them in. some of our men are dealing with the captain, so don't do anything until we get the signal," one of the men spoke, in clear view of Jaxson. Jaxson made his way to the bridge, seeing the other three of his team.

He armed the shock charge, and threw it in the middle of the room, going in with his pistol and shotgun up, everyone who wasn't paralyzed holding their hands up. He looked at everyone, Shawn, Ryan, and Kevin rounding everyone up.

"Guard the doors. You. Get us to Sinnoh. Don't contact anyone in the engine room unless I tell you it's alright," Jaxson ordered, taking the ship from the enemy.

"Jaxson, what's going on?" Shawn asked.

This boat is filled with troops under Sean's control. They know we are coming, so I cut off them before they get the signal. Don't let them contact the engine room until I return, or contact you through the engine room," Jaxson explained, heading out, readying his shotgun.

Jaxson began moving to the engine room again, remembering that he needed to be stealthy. He lowered his shotgun, and took out his pistol and tactical knife. He began lurking in the shadows, seeing two guards.

"When will they give us the signal?" one of them asked, Jaxson seeing an AK-47 in their hands.

"Relax. They will give the signal when they are ready," the other person answered, with a gruff voice.

Jaxson began sneaking up on them, aiming at the head of one of them.

"Still. Sean is quite paranoid, don't you think?" the first person asked.

"Truly. I was working in maintenance before being put on the frontlines," the gruff man spoke, Jaxson firing his silenced pistol twice into the first person's head, quickly covering the gruff man's mouth, stabbing his back, twisting the knife to his left, and yanked it out. Soon, the man stopped struggling. Jaxson dragged the bleeding bodies into the shadows, making it look like they passed out drunk. Jaxson took the AK-47, and loaded it. He made his way through the hallways, making sure he only used the machine gun when he had to. He got to the engine room, where everyone was waiting for the signal.

"Engine Room to Bridge. Do you copy?" one person spoke into a direct line to the bridge.

Jaxson knew what he had to do, even though it was suicide. He took out a smoke grenade, and threw it towards the crowd. A few seconds passed and the smoke began. Jaxson started to fire into the smoke, staying behind the door so he had some type of cover. But soon, the AK-47 ran out of ammunition.

Jaxson threw the gun into the room, and got his shotgun. He quickly made his way to the other door, and saw a set of stairs across from it. He made his way up the stairs, and armed a second shock charge. He threw it down, hearing some people cry out in pain from the charge. Jaxson knelt, and pumped eight people with a single slug round, each one hitting the heart. He ran to a different location. But then it happened. The engine blew, taking most of the lower part of the ship with it, Jaxson escaping with minor burns.

Shawn heard the engine blow, and knew what Jaxson did. He found the ship's intercom, and tested it.

"Hello?" Shawn spoke, hearing himself over the intercom. "Please stay calm. We ask that you make your way to the nearest life boat, and call the coast guard. Our engine has given out due to unknown reasons. I repeat, get to a life boat and get help."

Kevin looked over to the deck, and saw Jaxson, who was limping out, his white trench coat burnt near the bottom.

"Look!" Kevin informed, Ryan looking out, seeing Jaxson, who made his way to the middle of the deck. He knew that they would see him and try to help. Shawn was the first to act, breaking the window with the butt of his weapon, and jumped. As he hit the deck, he did a combat roll, reducing the pain that he would have felt if he hadn't done a combat roll. The others followed Shawn, mimicking his movements.

"What now?" Jaxson asked.

"I thought you had a plan!" Shawn argued, everyone panicking, clearly ignoring what Shawn said.

"It was to use this to get to Sinnoh! The only other way is if someone is willing to help us!" Jaxson informed.

"Hey! You four!" some signaled, the mercenary team following the man.

"What?" Ryan asked.

"I actually know a way out. I work with your boss. We can get to the submarine that's under this sinking ship," the man informed, making his way through the crowd, down to the submarine. "I'll leave the rest to you. Oh, here's some blueprints for Sean's military base. It was more advanced than we first thought. Good luck!"

The man opened the submarine hatch, allowing the four to get in. He closed it, and lowered it into the water, the door being kicked open. The man looked, and saw Sean's forces. He didn't last more than three seconds, being shot with various machine guns.

"Let's not let this sacrifice go to waste," Jaxson commanded, knowing that more blood would be shed if things continued.

* * *

><p><strong>YOU WILL NOT BELIEVE THE TROUBLE THIS SITE PUT ME THROUGH JUST TO GET THE CORRECT FORMAT FOR THIS STORY. I WANT TO FUCKING SHOOT MYSELF BECAUSE OF THIS SITE'S IDEA OF RUDENESS THAT IT JUST PUT ME THROUGH. ANYWAYS, HOPEFULLY WHEN I TRY TO UPLOAD THE CHAPTERS WITHOUT ANY DIFFICULTIES. UNTIL NEXT TIME...<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPLOAD. I'VE BEEN DOING SCHOOL WORK. ANYWAYS, ENJOY THIS RATHER SHORT CHAPTER OF _Shadow Squad_! OH, AND I WILL BE REFERRING TO MY STORIES BY INITIALS. THIS WILL BE REFERRED TO AS SS, MY SAO FANFIC WILL BE REFERRED TO AS ALO: ACSS, AND MY POKEMON STORY THAT IS ONGOING AS PN. OTHER THAN THAT SMALL ANNOUNCEMENT, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Arceus that was a long trip. And seeing as how we had to swim nearly all of it made it feel even longer," Jaxson complained.<p>

"We were already halfway to Sinnoh when you decided to go a-wall," Shawn reminded.

"You forget that the moment we stepped foot in Sinnoh that we would have been shot on site," Jaxson reminded. "They think that we might be dead since we weren't among the other survivors."

"True. So, how to we proceed from here captain?" Jefferson asked, getting onto dry land, everyone else following suit. Jaxson still kept all this weapons and ammunition, along with everyone else, not wanting to have to get new weapons and possibly be found out.

"We see if someone is hospitable so we can check our inventory. We also have to clean our weapons to prevent them from any possible jams," Jaxson answered, heading for the gym. "Might as well get some information from someone who battled against him before."

Jaxson stepped closer to the door, going to open it, when it slid open, startling him for a second. He proceeded in, finding the gym leader, Byron, relaxing against a wall.

"Who is going to speak first?" Ryan asked.

"YO!" Jaxson called, getting their attention. "You fought the new champion Sean before, correct?"

"Yeah. Quite a douche if you ask me. I'm actually being replaced, just like all the other gym leaders in this region," Byron informed.

"Wait, when will this happen?" Jaxson asked.

"Tomorrow, though that won't help me now," Byron sighed.

"It will if we can stay here to clean our weapons," Jaxson informed, Byron looking at him seeing a sniper and shotgun on his back. He saw the other three, and saw weapons on them as well.

"You plan on killing the new leader? Don't kid yourselves. They are coming in body guards as well as strong Pokemon, most able to simply bounce bullets off of them," Byron informed the mercenary team.

"We were hired in Johto, and picked up supplies in Hoenn. We have a job to do, and if we want to stop Hoenn from being taken by military force, we need your help," Ryan spat, getting in Byron's face.

"Wait, repeat that?" Byron asked, taken back by what he just heard.

"Sean is plotting to take Hoenn. There are natural resources there and can easily be mined dry within a month. By that time, the world is done for. Please. He can't do anything with his men being picked off. Get a message out to the remaining gym leaders and inform them that we will liberate them," Jaxson commanded, a new flame burning within him.

"You're serious about this. I'll try. My son's been replaced already. The remaining ones are Volkner, Wake, and Maylene," Byron informed.

"Just let them help you already father. I want to get back at that bastard, and this will be a good chance for me to help," a voice came, a miner coming out, revealing Roark.

"I assume you are his son? Let us take refuge here. They can't do much against a wall and a battering ram teamed up with four of the most dangerous men in Johto," Shawn spoke, forcing himself on them. "Go in the back guys. Clean your weapons, and prepare for tomorrow."

"We didn't invite you in!" Byron yelled, stopping them.

"Move," Jaxson ordered, his knife at his Byron's neck, his pistol pointed at Roark. "Or die by my hands."

"You better listen to him. He wound hesitate eliminating people in his way. Shawn almost died once due to that," Jefferson informed the gym leader and the former gym leader.

"Do as I say, and you live. Contact the former gym leaders and tell them to go back to their old gym, and wait in town for us. Use disposable cell phones to do that. We don't want to be traced. We need to stay invisible for a while," Jaxson ordered, cocking the pistol.

"This way. Get in the back area. You can clean out your weapons there," Roark answered, Jaxson removing the knife, putting both the pistol and his knife in his coat.

"When is the change scheduled for?" Shawn asked.

"Eight in the morning," Byron answered, knowing that there was no way out of it.

"We'll be in position by seven. Until then, keep us hidden. Jaxson will need to be on a catwalk. You do have a catwalk up there, right?" Shawn inquired, pointing at the ceiling.

"The beams are the best I can offer. Getting up there with help will be hard, even for Wake," Byron informed.

"We'll manage," Shawn smiled, leaving to join his team to clean their weapons.

/-07:59-/

"Check in. Byron is opening at exactly eight, which mean we all need to be in position," Shawn informed.

"Black Cat, in position," Ryan informed over the radio.

"Steel Spirit, in position," Jefferson spoke.

"Snow Ghost, in position," Jaxson spoke into his radio, not taking his aim off the center of the door.

"Tango, in position. No backing out now," Shawn spoke, into his radio, looking over at Byron, signaling that everything was ready using a flashlight, blinking it twice.

Byron opened that door, greeted by four men, most looking like they were hired guns. And in the back, a man stood, lighting a cigarette.

"I have a clear shot of him," Jaxson informed, his finger ready to shoot.

"No, not yet. Let Byron and Roark leave before you shoot," Shawn replied, watching an exchange of words, seeing Byron using his hand to have his son come to him. After a few more words, the duo left.

"I'm taking the shot," Jaxson informed.

"Not yet. Those two are still in the danger zone. Wait for the radio contact from them. Move more towards the platforms if you need to," Shawn informed.

"Okay. We are behind the gym. Don't damage the place up too much," Roark spoke into the radio.

"Jaxson," Shawn started, seeing the leader drop, no blood coming out. "Where did you shoot?"

"Eye. Right in the center. Do your stuff guys," Jaxson informed, moving across the beams, creating some noise, arming a shock charge, throwing it at their feet, stunning them. Shawn and Ryan rained bullets on the front two, and Jefferson eliminated the two in the back execution style.

"They're dead. You guys get back here," Jefferson informed over the radio.

"I only have one shock charge left, and three smoke grenades," Jaxson informed, coming down from his perch.

"I have to admit, you did a good job. I thought it would turn into an all out gun fight," Byron spoke, entering through the back.

"That's why we had you two go and wait at the rear entrance, in case it lead to that. Luckily, it didn't," Shawn spoke, Jaxson going through the pockets of each guard, finding Desert Eagles, guessing that they were standard issue for Sean's body guards. He searched the dead replacement, and found a cell phone, and put it in his jacket. He also took the lighter that was on them as well, putting it next to the phone.

"Hey, what is he doing?" Roark asked, pointing at Jaxson who had just finished his search.

"Looking for a phone, which I found. I'll be needing some gasoline as well. This might hurt your gym, but it is necessary for us. I plan on helping with the repairs after all this is over," Jaxson informed, Byron and Roark knowing what he was planning.

"No way am I-" Byron started, Shawn stopping him before he could continue.

"Do you want to be killed by Sean personally?" Shawn asked. "I can tell that unless this place is blown up, that he will suspect foul play, and know that we have yet to be intercepted. We will move the bodies into position and make it look like a civilian job. I have the most experience with that."

"And knowing Jaxson, he will oversee, if not rebuild it himself," Ryan assured the steel type gym leader.

"Jefferson, we need to get gasoline fast. That or plant C4 at critical points in the building," Jaxson informed, Shawn tossing Jaxson his C4.

"Make sure you make it look like an amateur job, okay?" Shawn spoke, wanting things done right.

"Got it. Jefferson, the structure will collapse if the C4 is place there, there, there, there, and there. Let's get to work," Jaxson spoke, Roark moving to stop them, Ryan holding him back.

"Just let us do our job. We are very good. We won't blow up all the gyms, though the first explosion should make Sean slightly suspicious. If he comes to investigate, he won't find a trace of us," Ryan explained, Shawn moving the second body, impaling where he was shot with a large metal rod that looked like it was from a collapse.

Jaxson and Jefferson were setting the charges where Jaxson indicated, placing them as if it were a construction worker's doing. Jaxson was connecting each charge, along with Jefferson, finally coming to the point where they were at each other's explosives. They connected the final charges, and Jaxson put a thin what looked to be a detonator in one of the explosives. He came down after Jefferson, and helped move the last body into position.

"Come on, you don't want to be here when this goes down," Shawn spoke, moving the two out of the building.

"Would you like the honors?" Jaxson asked, handing a remote with one button on it to Byron. "I know this might be hard, but you will be sending a message to Sean through us. And remember, you already checked in at the Pokemon Center and ordered room service. We had Ryan do that after he moved the body. The alibi will work."

"I'll be sure to be cheering you on after you leave," Byron smiled, pressing the button, a few small blasts being set off, sending the tops crumbling down, taking the lower half with it.

"Roark," Shawn spoke, getting the rock-type trainer's attention. "We will get you your gym back next. Make sure that you wear this."

Ryan handed over his trench coat, Jaxson giving Ryan his coat, since he knew he would buy another one with what he got from his last lone job.

"Let's move out," Jaxson ordered, starting to walk away from the city, headed to their next destination.

* * *

><p><strong>SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER. I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY THIS STORY ANYWAYS!<br>**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT. I HAD FINALS, AND I HAD ONLY SOME PART OF THIS CHAPTER WRITTEN WHEN FINALS CAME AROUND. ANYWAYS, A NEW SEMESTER IS STARTING FOR ME, SO I FIGURE TO START IT WITH A NEW CHAPTER OF _Shadow Squad._ OH, AND I DO INTEND ON UPDATING MY OTHER STORIES, AND IF YOU FOLLOW PN, I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT IT, I JUST LOST THE FILE. SO ONCE I FIND THE FILE, I'LL FINISH IT, AND POST IT. WITHOUT ANY FURTHER DELAY, ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>"Jubilife City. The city is crowded, and there are rumors of the black market in this city. I wouldn't be surprised if those rumors were true," Roark informed the four, Jaxson breaking into a run, disappearing into the crowd.<p>

"Don't worry. He's probably finding a vantage point, since he is a sniper, and always meets us the next day. That or seeing if the black market exists. He doesn't like them, but will rely on them when he needs to. He apparently did some solo missions and made a few connections with the black market in Hoenn, Johto, and Kanto. That might just help him," Shawn informed Roark, making sure that Roark wouldn't leave, since he was their guide.

"Okay, just as long as you know that he's going to return," Roark replied, unsure of the work ethic of the mercenary group.

"Relax, he's in charge of inventory. He needs some more shock charges and smoke grenades. If he doesn't call in the next fifteen minutes, that's when we search for his body," Ryan informed. "He takes most of the risk, so we cut him some slack."

While the conversation was going on, Jaxson was already at his destination. He walked inside, and noticed a phone, and decided to phone his friend. He got to the video phone, and punched in his friend's number. He took a deep breath, and hit call.

"Hold on guys, Let me see who it is," a voice said, a person with straight blonde hair walking in view of the camera.

"Hey. How are they doing?" Jaxson smiled.

"Guys! Quick, get over here! Hurry! It's Jaxson!" the person excitedly called, a Swampert, Hydreigon, and Lucario in view of the camera as well.

"Do they have the translators that you said they had?" Jaxson asked.

_"I have one,"_ the Lucario smiled, pointing at a yellow collar. Jaxson had only heard the Lucario's voice for the first time in two years, and the first time he understood them. And he only discovered that his Lucario is female.

_"Relax dude. I've kept an eye on her. She hasn't been suicidal since the last time you called,"_ his Swampert informed, his Lucario punching his Swampert into the ground.

"Please tell me that he's alright," Jaxson sighed.

"Hydrox is fine. Just a little dizzy from that punch," the teen on the other side informed, looking at the Swampert.

_"Jaxson, how's your job going? Find who you're looking for yet?"_ Hydreigon asked, confusing the teen talking with Jaxson.

"Not yet. But I'm currently in Sinnoh. I hope that after this job I come home. So don't try anything, alright?" Jaxson smiled, giving his signature peace sign.

_"I promise nothing,"_ Hydreigon informed.

_"Hey, Jaxson, how long should it take for you to get back?"_ his Lucario asked.

"About three more months. Hang in there Mana, okay?" Jaxson smiled, "Can I speak with Lukas for a bit before I go?" The three survivors left so it was just Lukas and Jaxson on the line. "Any leads on what I asked you to look into?"

"One, but it hit a dead end when I found the person dead. But there was a number in their coat. Do you want it? I tried, but it was disconnected," Lukas reported.

"Let me see it," Jaxson requested. Lukas pulled out a paper, and held it up to the camera. Jaxson pulled out a pen and wrote the numbers 4 259 65 987 on his arm. "Thanks. I've gotta go now, so can you call them back?"

"Hey guys, he's about to go, so hurry up," Lukas called.

The three came to the screen, and Jaxson smiled. "See you guys later," Jaxson spoke, giving a two fingered wave, seeing them wave, and Mana blush slightly, before hanging up.

"Hey, who did you just call?" someone asked, pulling a pistol on Jaxson.

"Someone who knows what I do and understands that if he talks, he's as good as dead. He's also taking care of my team, well, what's left of it," Jaxson informed, ducking and pointing his Tac12 at the person's stomach.

"Calm down. Let's be rational about this," the man spoke, putting his gun back in its holster. Jaxson made sure his shotgun was back on his back, and stood up.

"So, this the black market? Or is an actual flower shop located in the back area of town?" Jaxson asked. "I'm not an officer or with them. I'm on business and I am low on supplies. Care to take this in the back?"

"This way," the man spoke. "How do you know of this location of the black market?"

"I worked in Kanto, Johto and Hoenn before this. They informed me after my fifth solo mission where the black markets in each region, and the names of each store, as well as their coordinates. They figure that I am a valuable person in the buyer end of this kind of market," Jaxson informed.

"You did five missions alone?" the man inquired, surprised by the number of solo missions he's done.

"I know. Most people can only do one or two, with a rare hero doing three. I was motivated, and I have yet to complete something I promised I would do. So," Jaxson started, seeing the underground inventory they had. "Do you have shock charges, smoke grenades, and ammunition for my Lynx, Tac12, and PDW?"

"Yes, yes, yes, what, and what?" the man answered.

"Sorry. I was using names that are used commonly in Kanto and Johto, and somewhat in Hoenn. The Tac12 is a UTAS UTS-15, and the PDW is a VBR-Belgium PDW. Sorry. Most dealers I've ran into are from crime central," Jaxson informed.

"Ah, crime central. I remember going there once. Anyways, I think I have some ammunition for the shotgun, but that pistol ammunition is rare in Sinnoh. You might want to see Sean. He knows where you should be able to get some ammunition for your VBR," the man informed.

"Can't. I'm actually here to eliminate him. What pistols do you have?" Jaxson informed.

"Well, I'm not sure if I can sell to you, since Sean just ordered a shipload of Desert Eagles to be sent to Johto and the Seven Islands," the man informed. "And he paid over three times what they were."

"And did he mention that he was planning, wait, did you just say Johto?" Jaxson asked.

"Planning what?" the man questioned.

"Well, either world domination or a genocide across the world," Jaxson informed.

"I'll put the shipment on hold. A popular pistol choice is a dual weild variant of the Intratec TEC-9. A TEC-DC9, or AB-10. Do you want that?" the man asked.

"First, what attachments can I get with it. Silencer and extended clip? And second, how much?" Jaxson inquired, fearing the price.

"The price is 75,000 credits. Each. Shock charges, hell, you can have them, since no one wants them. Smoke grenades are 1000 credits each," the man answered.

"And do you have any armour that could make it easy to pass as a military troop?" Jaxson finished.

"You would be more of a Special Agent. Most likely a SDA Hand. I have a few sets. A set costs 950,000. Steep, but it can get you through any checkpoint," the man informed.

"Great. I'll transfer the funds electronically. My funds are connected to my employer, who knows how to cover tracks. No danger. So, the total would be?" Jaxson accepted.

"1,101,000 credits. And is that all?" the man replied.

"For now. I'll get in touch with the rest of my team to see if they are going to need a refill on their ammunition later on. I'll contact you if that is the case," Jaxson informed, wiring the funds to the man electronically, and untraceable.

"Help yourself to as much ammunition as you need. The pistols are fully automatic, so I recommend the extended clip. A suppressor wouldn't do you much good," the man spoke, getting the set Jaxson bought.

Jaxson didn't listen, and grabbed a smoke grenade, nine shock charges, two of the automatic pistols, found extended clips for both, and a suppressor for one, and a muzzle brake for the other. He took sixteen magazines total, four for each weapons he had. When he came back, he saw a set of armour.

"Suit up. And aren't you going a little overkill on the equipment?" the man spoke.

"No. I'm going to take on most of Sean's outposts to cause mayhem, making it both easier and difficult for them," Jaxson vaguely explained. Jaxson took the armour, and stripped to his shorts and tank top. He put on the bottoms first, followed by the boots. He put the top on, and put the tacticals in their proper place, along with the pistols, sniper, and all his clips. He then found some extra slots for leathals, and put the rest of his tacticals in there. He picked up his shotgun, but first put on the helmet and mask.

"This is Snow Ghost. Does anyone read me?" Jaxson spoke, hoping for a response.

"We only refer to ourselves using code names when we are in trouble. You should know that," Jefferson replied.

"Let me repeat myself. Snow Ghost to Tower. Can you hear me?" Jaxson repeated.

"What is the problem?" Shawn asked, knowing that Jaxson was worried about something.

"Sterben. We'll rendezvous there," Jaxson informed. "5 minutes."

Jaxson raced over to the rendezvous point, which was the Pokémon Center. He almost broke the glass doors, but slowed down just enough so he wouldn't break them. Once inside, he looked around with his eyes. Everyone backed away from him, and Jaxson wondered why. He shrugged it off, thinking it was because he was one second away from demolishing the glass doors. He walked over to a bench, and sat down. As he sat down, the people who were on the bench before moved to a different area. He was sitting for about a minute before the doors opened again, with the rock type entering with the rest of Jaxson's team.

"Roark?" one of the people asked, not believing his eyes. "I thought you were dead."

"Rest assured. I'm not dead. But I am returning to reclaim my gym," Roark spoke, not mentioning how he was going to do so.

"Over here," Jaxson called, everyone redirecting their attention to him.

Roark turned, and he instantly had a terrified look on his face just like everyone else, excluding Ryan, Shawn, and Jefferson.

"Why is everyone so afraid of him? He just has on some better armour than usual," Shawn whispered.

"That is the uniform that the assassins under Sean's control wear. How he got it is a mystery," Roark whispered back, now knowing who the man was.

Ryan ignored everyone and sat down next to Jaxson. Jaxson turned to Ryan, who looked at him. "What is it?"

"Shipment of weapons was about to be shipped to Johto and the Seven Islands in Kanto. The dealer told me he would delay the shipment, and even told me the weapons he was about to ship under Sean's orders. Desert Eagles. He's already got people who are loyal to him in those regions. Let's focus on getting the gym leader to his gym. We head to Snow Point City afterwards, in hopes of setting up a small resistance group there. Oh, I also got new pistols. Two Tec-9 fully automatic pistols," Jaxson informed, Ryan looking at him in disbelief.

"Shawn!" Ryan called, Shawn jerking his head away from the receptionist, looking at Ryan, who signaled to Shawn.

"One moment. I'll be right back," Shawn spoke, jogging over to Ryan, Jefferson and Roark following suit. "What is it Ryan?"

"It's Sean. He's about to launch an assault on Kanto and Johto. It seems like we were wrong. Hoenn is just a decoy to lower the other countries defenses," Jaxson informed the four.

"Everyone listen up!" Shawn shouted, everyone looking at him. "How many of you know of the new champion of Sinnoh?" Everyone raised their hand. "And how many of you dislike him?" No hands were lowered. "Well, we just got word from his person, who is actually a mercenary who is working for the good of everyone. I've known him for a little less than a year, but he is one hell of a guy, and is reliable when it comes to information. He just got word that Sean is planning a strike on Kanto and Johto. We need to avert his attention away from us so we can restore the gym leaders and elite four back to their positions. In order for us to do so, we can tell you where the weapons are being held. We want you to steal the weapons, and if anyone who is working for Sean comes through, kill them on contact. My teammate and leader Jaxson will inform you of the location of the weapon cache."

"Okay. I was informed why everyone was afraid of me before, but if you see me, I'll have a shotgun and sniper, along with two automatic pistols. Also, the weapons cache is hidden in the black market location in this city. There is a flower shop in the darker parts of this town, and it is a front for the black market. One of you will go, and take the shop as a base for a retaliation base. This is an order that will save your life and countless others. We will take care of the big fish," Jaxson spoke loudly, one person coming forward.

"If you are taking care of the bigger problems, there are four friends of his that contact him. There is one at the TV station right now, and he will stay there for only three more hours before he moves out. His name is Isaac. Once the three hours is up, he'll move again. I think that he has a light machine gun. I think that a familiar suit should lower his guard, but not enough for a full scale assault," someone informed, Shawn and Jaxson looking at them.

"What is your occupation?" Ryan asked, pulling out a knife.

"I'm a PI. Well, that's the closest thing to my occupation description," the man informed.

"You are in charge of the assault on the black market. Are there any police in here?" Jaxson informed, wanting a head count for the black market team. Only three people raised their hands.

"How many of you are trainers?" Jefferson asked, half of the room raising their hands. "Okay, the cops and the PI will go with Shawn and Jefferson, and myself to the station. We will be Squad Charlie. But we will wait here while Jaxson, Roark, and the Pokemon Trainers get back from the black market. They will be Squad Foxtrot. Undertood? Operation Siege City will being when Jaxson gives the signal."

"Okay, Foxtrot, follow me. Pair up with another trainer. They will be responsible for protecting you," Jaxson informed, making sure everyone paired up. "Roark, you're with me."

Jaxson stood at the now open door, using his sniper to scope out how many targets were. He saw one, but they didn't seem to be paying attention to the streets. He signaled for the trainers to cross the open area, not taking his aim off the person.

"Everyone's waiting," Roark informed, a few seconds after the signal, Jaxson motioning him to go. Roark went across. Jaxson lowered his sniper, and ran across the open area.

"Okay. What portion of you have at least two fire types?" Jaxson asked, three trainers stepping forward. "Send them out, and make sure to have them ready to level a building. You will also be in charge of either capturing anyone who tries to escape or killing them," Jaxson informed, taking out his radio. "Operation Siege City is a-go. Give us fifteen minutes."

"I hear you. Fifteen minutes and counting," Ryan responded, Jaxson running to the black market, kicking the door in, his shotgun taking the lives of three people who tried to take his life.

"People who have fighting types, come with me. Those with steel and rock types, you go with Roark," Jaxson informed, looking at his watch, seeing he had ten minutes remaining. "The stairs are that way. Roark, you get the stairs. Come on!"

Jaxson led his team to the elevator, prying it open. He hooked onto the cable, and slid down. He hit the top of the elevator, and opened the shaft door, and dropped into the elevator. Five people entered after Jaxson, who looked at his watch.

"We only have seven minutes left. Hurry up with the door," Jaxson ordered, one person sending out an Alakazam.

"The door," the trainer informed, pointing at the elevator door. Alakazam understood, and opened the doors, Jaxson drawing his two pistols, rolling into the room, shooting two targets to his left, and the Alakazam took out the five to the right.

"Clear!" Jaxson yelled, the door to the stairs being rammed opened.

"Let me guess: gather the weapons and meet back up at the Pokemon Center?" Roark asked, Jaxson nodding.

"Send out all your Pokemon and get them to help. I'll go deeper to find the head of this place," Jaxson informed, taking the first submachine gun he could, which was a PP-13 Bizon. He made his way to the back, encountering no resistance. He checked his watch. He pulled out his radio.

"Ryan, can you give me more time? I need five more minutes. Do you copy?" Jaxson waited, and heard no response. "Ryan?" Again, no response. "Ryan!"

"SnowGhost, KillSwitch here," Ryan spoke, Jaxson knowing what had happened. "Everything's fine."

"Put the bastard on," Jaxson ordered, snarling into the radio, kicking a door open, seeing the dealer, forcing him on the desk, putting the Bizon to their face.

"Hello. How are you Mr. Ghost?" someone asked, the voice unknown to Jaxson.

"Seems like you know my name. Mind telling me yours?" Jaxson requested. "Otherwise, your arms dealer will be six feet under."

"Please, I know of nothing," the dealer begged.

"I am Isaac. The dealer is being truthful. He knows of nothing. Killing him won't help you get your comrades back," the man who claimed to be Isaac informed.

"Get out of here," Jaxson ordered, the man, who froze up. "GET OUT!" the arms dealer ran away, being taken out by the people transporting the weapons. "What do you want?"

"It's not what I want, but what I need. I hear you have something that belonged to a dear friend of mine," Isaac spoke, Jaxson remembering the tactical knife. "I lost it. It's somewhere in Kanto."

"Just tell me where you put the detonator," Isaac asked, Jaxson wondering what he meant.

"I didn't come across a detonator. I thought you meant something else," Jaxson informed.

"Hey! Everything is packed up and ready to be moved," Roark called, Isaac unable to hear him.

"Just tell me where my detonator is. Otherwise, your friend Ryan will be the first to be six feet under," Isaac threatened.

"Fine. I'll bring it to you. My friends for your detonator," Jaxson spoke.

"I get the detonator, and you get to live. Your friends stay with me," Isaac informed.

"So, I guess I'll just have to destroy the detonator," Jaxson smirked.

"He's not kidding," he heard Shawn's voice over the radio. "Layru Ghost. Layru."

"Don't be so rash dumbass," Jaxson ordered Shawn.

"What's he talking about?" Isaac ordered Jaxson.

"How about we forget Layru and I give you the detonator, and my friends come with me," Jaxson smirked, Shawn's foolishness paying off in this bargain. "Otherwise, this city might have to be leveled, with you in it."

"Fine. No games though," Isaac surrendered.

Jaxson smashed the radio, and headed out. "Alright! Let's get this stuff to the Pokemon Center. I'll give you further instruction there!"

"So, who were you talking to?" Roark asked.

"Issac. He's the maniac who is running around on a high horse. Shawn said to initiate Layru, which is a nuclear strike on the entire region. Everything would have been destroyed except underground shelters. And those fortunate enough to be hiding in bomb shelters would be infected with radioactive elements. Those people would die within a week. The only Pokémon that might survive is Muk," Jaxson informed, shocking Roark. "Alright! Grab the last of the stuff and move out!"

* * *

><p><strong>ONCE AGAIN, SORRY FOR THE WAIT. I WILL CONTINUE TO POST AT AN IRREGULAR RATE. UNTIL NEXT TIME!<strong>


End file.
